Gideon the Cat is Saved/Alice's Part of Your World (Reprise)
It was very early morning when Alice dragged Gideon to the shore. Gideon's clothes were ripped up. As she laid him on the sand, Alice fixed her gaze at her love. The normal crimson cat still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Alice waited for Gideon to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Alice. What if she was too late? She noticed Jiminy landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he walked over to inspect Gideon, Alice hoped that he could tell her about Gideon's condition. "Is he - dead?" Alice asked in a worried manner, as Jiminy opened one of Gideon's eyes with his fingers. He studied Gideon's still lifeless green eye for two seconds before closing it. "It's hard to say." he said. That made Alice more worried! Then Jiminy walked around Gideon and stopped at his feet. Jiminy picked up Gideon's foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Gideon's foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Jiminy's eyes grew sad. "Oh," he sighed. "I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mermaid noticed Gideon moving a bit. "No, look!" she exclaimed, "He's breathing." Gideon was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Gideon had managed to open his mouth to get air. Alice felt her heart rejoice since Gideon was not dead after all! "He's so beautiful." she said, as she stroked her wet sandy blonde bangs across his forehead. Then Alice lifted Gideon's face and turned toward her. She continued to hold the cat's face as she sang to him. Alice: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me? As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Cody and Edmond and an exhausted Timon. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Timon lifted his eyes up upon the shore. He couldn't believe his eyes! When Timon saw Alice singing to Gideon, he was so shocked that his jaw dropped! Jiminy walked over to Timon, closed his jaw, and smiled at the scene. Alice: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? As soon as Alice kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Gideon's face. The striped prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Alice's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Alice in the sunlight. Alice: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world "Gideon! You're alive and well! Oh, thank goodness!" A voice was heard in a distance. Alice turned her head to see Robespierre charging toward her. As much as Alice wanted to stay beside Gideon, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a normal animal was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Gideon wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Robespierre licked his face. "Gideon!" called another voice, "Oh, Gideon." It was the Grand Duke, and he ran over. He had thought that Gideon was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. The Grand Duke grabbed Gideon by the arms and help him stand up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said, as he wiped his forehead with relief. Gideon didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. "A girl - rescued me." Gideon said, staring at Alice, "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." He didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Gideon fell back a bit, only to be caught by the Grand Duke. "Ah, Gideon, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." the Grand Duke said, smiling. He put his arm around Gideon and helped him toward the castle. "Off we go. Come on, Robespierre." "Yes, Duke!" Robespierre called, "I'm coming!" The kitten followed them close behind. Robespierre will find Gideon's rescuer some other time. Gideon tried to argue that his rescuer was real, but he was still too tired to speak. Still, Gideon looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the meerkat, the boy, and the kitten were located. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The Arabic dog thief will never know." Timon said to Alice, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." he concluded, putting his hands together in a prayer. But Alice didn't listen; she only looked at Gideon as she continued singing. Alice: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world The waves hit from behind the rock as Alice belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that Kaa and Hiss had peeked out from the water with their magic eyes. Mirage was watching Alice again in her water crystal ball. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy," she laughed. "The child is in love with an animal. And not just any animal - a crimson cat prince! Her uncle'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Mirage looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyps! "King Dijon's headstrong, lovesick little girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." sneered Mirage. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow King Dijon, and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Tammy stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. "Alice, dear, time to come out!" she called, "You've been in there all morning!" Alice swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Tammy and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. "What is with her lately?" asked a confused Jane. The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as Jane was. After checking that her blonde hair was in good shape, Alice took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her uncle. "Morning, Uncle Dijon." Alice said. Dijon smiled and chuckled as Alice tucked the sea flower behind his ear. He and his other nieces watched Alice singing as she swam merrily away. He couldn't quite figure out why Alice was so happy today. "Oh, she's got it bad." said Jane. "What?" asked Dijon, still not getting it, "What has she got?" "Isn't it obvious, Uncle Dijon?" Tammy asked, "Alice's in love." And she sighed in content as Dijon took the flower out from behind his ear. "Alice?" he repeated of what Tammy said, "In love?" Meanwhile, Timon paced around in circles near a rock. He was trying his best to stay calm. "O.K. So far, so good," he said. "I don't think the king knows." As he kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on him. At every five seconds, Timon'd blow the petal away from him. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." he went on. Alice giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." she smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." she said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Alice perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Timon more! "Alice, stop talking crazy." Timon told her. He hoped King Dijon didn't hear her. Alice wasn't listening. "I gotta see him again - tonight!" Alice said to the meerkat, "Jiminy knows where he lives." She leapt from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner. "Alice, please." Timon pleaded, grabbing onto her tail, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But Alice was too busy thinking of how to meet Gideon. "I'll swim up to his castle," she said, making a dash and leaving poor Timon behind, who had lost his grip. "Then Cody and Edmond will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" "Down here is your home!" Timon called. He was becoming slightly annoyed, as he swam up to the little mermaid. Why couldn't Alice understand that? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs